


shoes, be with you?

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Domestic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo, matching items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: Matching clothes. Matching bag. Matching hats. And now, matching shoes.based on '96 line dan-chant
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	shoes, be with you?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:
> 
> \- first of all, i wrote this for only 1 hour so it's not well-written  
> \- i'm soonhoon deprived so i'm taking all the crumbs i could get.  
> \- based on '96 line dan-chant for caratland (released 2020-08-11)

Jihoon can only blame himself for what's happening right now, he guess. 

He merely wants to go together with Soonyoung on the company to film their dan-chant and yet he finds himself in Soonyoung's dorm room watching Soonyoung messing his closet, looking for their couple clothes. 𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. Everyone knows how much Soonyoung loves it when they are wearing matching clothes. God, he even said it during the insomnia zero episode of Going Seventeen. 𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢 𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦. That he loves it when they 'accidentally' match clothes, but the truth is, Soonyoung always convince him and Jihoon, being too whipped that he is, he cannot say no to Soonyoung. 

"Ji, here! Look! This is the new pair. It's good, right? Let's wear this." Soonyoung snapped the thought out of him, holding the shirts up while looking at Jihoon with hopeful eyes.

That's when Jihoon knew he fucked up. 

He doesn't want to match clothes with Soonyoung today, okay? He's too tired to receive all the teasing from the members that would surely annoy the hell out of him. But again, 'no' wasn't in his vocabulary when it comes to Kwon Soonyoung. For sure, Soonyoung wouldn't push him nonetheless, and would just say that they can match next time if Jihoon doesn't want it even though he's sad and disappointed inside. Soonyoung's like that, he's always so careful with Jihoon's feelings. Too considerate. He's willing to adjust just for Jihoon. And Jihoon doesn't like it when Soonyoung do that because a relationship should be balanced, okay. So he needs to think something that wouldn't make Soonyoung sad. 

𝘖𝘩, 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦.

"Soonyoung, baby, I don't really want to wear matching clothes right now..." He started. Soonyoung's expression deflated. He looks like a kicked puppy, no, a sad tiger because Soonyoung is a tiger. 𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘦𝘳. "Oh. Okay, Jihoonie. If that's what you want." Soonyoung said with a smile on his face even though his eyes are screaming sadness. 

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘵, 𝘑𝘪𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘥. Jihoon abruptly stood and walked to where their shoes are located, he picked one of their couple shoes and said, "𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴, 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦? Let's wear matching shoes instead, if you want?" He said while looking at Soonyoung with the biggest smile he could muster.

Soonyoung run so fast to Jihoon and hugged the hell out of him. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘴. 𝘔𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘴, 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘴, 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘨𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘴! 𝘔𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴! Soonyoung thought. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘰. Soonyoung giggled. Jihoon hugged him back and started patting his head. Happy Soonyoung is happy Jihoon, okay. Soonyoung's happiness is his own happiness too. 

"I love you so much, Ji baby." Soonyoung said and kissed him on his forehead. 𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘰. "I love you too, baby" He replied.

Just when he's about to kiss Soonyoung back, the door opened. Revealing Wonwoo, looking at them with distressed face. "Why aren't you dressed yet, love bird? We're already late." Looking around Soonyoung's messy room. "Be ready in five or you're both walking to the company." He said and closed the door.

Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other and started laughing. And oh, they should hurry now because it's raining and they cannot afford to walk. What a coincidence, they are 𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘺 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨.

And if any of the members realized that they are wearing matching shoes, they didn't mind them because their hearts are matched too, and they're sure that they'll be matching until their last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> pspspspspspspsps soonhoon
> 
> twitter: @chasinghui


End file.
